


How to spend a sunny day...

by muigiel



Series: Back Then [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muigiel/pseuds/muigiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...at Copacabana. Basically just two guys having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: changing POV! One of them will be written in cursive. I hope it's not too confusing that I decided to not use their names.
> 
> (Can you guess who is Haytham and who my OC?)
> 
> Also, please be indulgent, for this is my first try at publishing as well as writing porn. I'm not a native speaker, so if anything seems strange to you, please tell me.

##### 1984 (presumably)

### Part I

I lean forward until I feel his warm breath on my skin and listen.

»Do me, baby.«

Instantly heat rises in my body. My eyes wander down, where a growing erection presses against the material of his jeans. His hands guide me to kneel between his legs, quickly undo my trousers and close around my hardening cock. For a moment I simply enjoy his soft touch then turn my attention on freeing him. My hands don’t rest until he is completely naked, whilst he strokes and watches me.

Straddling him, I whisper: »What now?«

»Now strip«, he replies without hesitation.

I obey, rocking my hips forward with every button I open. He now pumps both of our cocks with a firm grip but agonizingly slow. His mouth falls open when I discard my shirt and one hand moves upwards to touch my chest. His thumb brushes over a nipple and, combined with a strong rub of my cock, makes my breath hitch. He suddenly increases the pace. I thrust into his fist, slick from our precum – and notice that he ignores his own erection. That’s not good, definitely not how I want it. I try to grab him, but he holds me off with his free hand.

»Wait«, I gasp. »Stop, please, I – You – ah!«

He goes on. I lean down to distract him with kisses and hinder his movements. He welcomes me with open lips and I realise the trap only when it’s too late. He captures my tongue and sucks. A strangled groan escapes me at the sensation. I retreat hastily which gives him access to my throbbing cock again. With a great deal of willpower I eventually get away. I jump off the bed and stumble to my suitcase, getting rid of my remaining clothes on the way.

»I wasn’t finished with you«, his voice follows me in a singsong. »Come back to me and I will reward you…«

It sends a shiver of excitement down my spine. He continues to allure me, interrupted by low moans. I picture him stroking himself behind me, sending heated glares at my back, and dig faster through the stuff in my trunk. At last my hand closes around a bottle. I get up and turn round and – Oh! – What a view. He is indeed staring at me, with parted lips and wanton eyes, panting, and fingering himself. My cock twitches at the sight. In no time I regain my place between his legs, drip some oil on my hand and replace his finger with mine.

He is invitingly hot but incredibly tight. I’ll need some time to prepare him, and I plan to make it worth his while. I breathe in his delicious scent and add a second finger. Meanwhile he grabs the bottle, pours oil on his hand and beckons me closer. I follow, move one leg over his right thigh and lean on my left hand, so he can reach my cock and I his lips.

 

_My heart beats faster as he descends on me, capturing my upper lip between his, sucking and biting lightly. He never hurts me. His smell is overwhelming. It is like a representation of his character: strong, unrelenting and utterly comforting._

_He moves on to my lower lip then takes my mouth in an intensive kiss. I let him in happily and allow him to explore, before I worm my tongue into his mouth. It has been far too long since I spent some time in this luscious place. I concentrate on finding again all the things he likes – so much that I cry out in surprise when his skilled fingers hit the magic spot deep inside of me._

_He breaks our kiss, his digits stilling for a moment, and gives me a sly smile. I understand and brace myself. I need to retain enough composure to accomplish my goal. Then he starts thrusting up my arse and pleasure shoots through my body. No strength wasted on stifling my moans, they turn him on. My hips move of their own accord, follow his rhythm and try to get more. But I solely focus on the hand that keeps working him. And hope that witnessing my climax will give him the rest._

 

I increase my pace, but he doesn’t let go. My plan was to make him come and fuck him right after a short recovery, but he obviously set his mind on prolonging our activities. Usually I would agree, only four weeks of complete abstinence have made it hard to wait much longer. I want, need his body to take me in, want the perfect friction his tightness provides, need him writhing and moaning beneath me. As he is now. The sounds he produces ignite sparks that rush directly to my groin. I thrust into his fist, losing more and more of my restraint every time. To gain some ground, I replace my supporting hand with a foot and use it to take care of his cock. His body starts trembling, which means that he’s close. I am, too. In a desperate try to win him over, I rub his prostate as hard as I can. He lets out a high pitched cry, his muscles clench around me, and he ejaculates.

My breathing goes even faster than his. This is my final challenge. He spasms one last time and calms down. Relieved I remove my fingers – which he redeems with a grudging groan and a squeeze to my cock. Pleasure explodes promptly as my orgasm hits me. Through pants and curses I notice the big satisfied grin on his face.

Feeling merely a slight bit tired I still throw an angry glare at him. He just takes the hand, which is full of my own cum, to his mouth and licks it clean. With an accepting sigh I bend down to do the same for his stomach and chest. The mixed tastes of his sperm, sweat and skin, his heartbeat underneath my lips and the small happy noises he makes when my tongue swirls around his nipples reconcile me with my fate.

After we collected some strength I sit back on my heels and draw him in my lap. Time to get ready for round two.

He is a bit taller than me, which means that I have perfect access to his neck and shoulders. Besides I slide my hands down his back to spread his cheeks. Then I insert two freshly oiled fingers and move them gently in and out. My other hand stays on his arse, squeezing it from time to time and holding him close.

 

_Our dicks are soft again but this will change soon enough. Until then I enjoy and reciprocate his caresses. Currently he kisses and sucks his way along my jaw, from one ear to the other. I can’t do more than moan quietly and let my hands roam over his back, feeling his muscles under my fingertips. Arriving at my left ear he hums against the tender skin, leaving me in breathless bliss for a moment._

_When he moves on towards my shoulder I begin to press kisses all over his forehead, along his hair line. In the meantime my fingers untie his ribbon. I discard it into the gap between bed and wall, so he hopefully won’t find it. I love his hair. It’s smooth and silky and smells like him. I love threading my fingers through it and massaging his scalp. And he loves it, too._

_There are now three fingers sliding in and out of my body. I want them to stay, to go deeper, to find that spot and use it. No! No, that’s wrong, I want more than that. I need him, in me, now. Our cocks are fully erect and aching for attention. One of my hands raises his chin, the other goes to his lower back. With a desperate noise I smash our lips and hips together. He moans into my mouth._

_His fingers have slipped out at the sudden movement so he reinserts them, this time with more in mind. Soon I’m deliciously torn between pushing against his stomach and grinding down on his fingers, while his lips graze gently over mine. Not for long, though, then I find myself flung onto my back, the pillow yanked from under my head to lift up my hips and him on top of me, kissing me hungrily, his open hair cascading around us. I answer the kiss with slightly less vigour, simply because his fingers left me feeling somewhat incomplete. Luckily, to remind him of our true business it takes just a nudge to his arse._

_Breathing hard, he grabs the oil to slick his cock. I spread my legs further as he positions himself at my entrance. My whole body is bursting with anticipation and desire. He presses in very carefully. The slow pace is excruciating, yet I endure. Finally, finally he is fully sheathed._

_We take a moment to get used to it. I have to adjust, though I feel next to no pain – the preparation has been good. He is probably seeking self-control. I hope he finds none: right now, I want him to fuck me through the mattress._

 

Finally. It surprises me time and again when I don’t come from entering him. It’s breath-taking. Hot, tight, wet – just right. My erection is pulsing, my body tense. I want to go on, to fuck him, _do him_ , as he put it earlier. The memory makes my cock twitch. He groans, his muscles clench around me, and I lose control. I barely manage to ensure the right angle before I drown in lust.

 

_My mind goes blank when he starts thrusting. His aim is perfect, as ever. For a second I forget how to breathe. Then he thrusts again and I remember. At the third time I meet him properly, then numbers become irrelevant. Pleasure blurs time. Some when our lips reunite. The kiss is sloppy; we stop to centre on more important actions. His hot breath hits my collarbone; his body is sweating, working me, never losing the rhythm. I wriggle and whimper, clinging to the sheets. My legs prevent him from slipping out; his hands keep me in place._

_He increases the pace, trembling from the effort. I moan loudly, feel so close. I’m lost; my hips move erratically, I’m too far gone to keep up with him. Tingles run over my skin and pressure begins to build up in my lower belly until I crave release. His cock is rock-hard, driven deep, pushing me, yet never enough. My moans become cries of frustration, I’m shaking frantically._

_But he is on the ropes, he can’t go faster. Instead he sinks down on my chest, burying his face in my neck – and now my erections gets rubbed between our stomachs. The friction makes me quiver, finally the knot comes undone and high waves of pleasure crash through me. I scream in ecstasy, squeeze him hard, jerk and shudder. Then the waves flatten and I am left with delighted exhaustion and overly aware of his rigid dick in my ass._

_However he doesn’t last much longer, too. His orgasm comes quickly, makes him spasm and gasp for air while he dives deep into my slackened body. He collapses right on spot after he is done, too outspent to even remove himself from inside me. It takes a great deal of strength to push him off and on his back. Afterwards I gather him in my arms and draw him close._

 

Right now I couldn’t move a single finger if my life depended on it, so I’m more than confident to let him deal with the after-sex-cuddles for the next ten minutes. When I feel like myself again at last I roll to my side and let my eyes sweep over his body. Messy hair, dazed eyes, a tired smile, cum smeared all over – he definitely looks properly fucked.

»Shower?«, he asks with a croaky voice.

Yes, I remember him screaming himself hoarse. »Later«, I mutter, so he just grabs some tissues to clean us rudimentarily, before we retreat under the covers and continue our cuddling. At some point we fall asleep, despite the midday sun burning through the window.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again changing POV, as in chapter one.

### Part II

_I wake up to our room being bathed in the red and orange light of the setting sun. It is located in an exposed penthouse suite and therefore it has windows to three sides. Also it guaranties us privacy. We were incredibly lucky to get it, as the hotel we are residing at is one of the best in the city and usually booked out weeks in advance. It has seven suites like this one, only that the other six are facing the beach whilst ours faces mostly streets. The previous occupants had been very upset about this fact and thus left – just when we were arriving._

_The thought makes me smile as I regard his softened features. He ever looks so relaxed when asleep. I ponder whether to let him be or not. He can always use some rest and I am definitely not averse to join him. Then again, he just spent a great deal of money to get us the probably only room in town where we may undisturbed fuck each other…_

_Decision made, I roll him on his stomach and settle between his legs. I slick my fingers with oil and rub them against one another to warm the liquid. He doesn’t need to wake up so soon._

_Pressing one finger against the cleft of his arse, I hesitate. My gaze wanders over his body, takes in his black hair, smooth as ever and spread over the pillows, his soft skin, tanned from our time in the Caribbean, his strong muscles, built up to perfection from his shoulders over his backside down to his legs. He looks so handsome and so… hot._

_My finger slides half way into his body and stays there for some time whilst I observe his sleeping form. I remove a stray strand from his face and watch his expression as my finger pushes forward. He doesn’t react. It has been nearly three months since my last topping, so I take my time, let the finger slide in and out, massage the tight walls._

_A second finger is added when the sky has turned purple. Once it feels comfortable, I decide to wake him up. I crook my digits, searching for the right place. He stirs and I know I have found it. Stroking tenderly I wait for him to awake fully._

 

To be woken by soft fingers fondling one’s prostate is certainly the best way. I don’t bother to open my eyes. I trust him.

»Are you going to do this every morning from now on?«

I can hear the smile in his voice. »Would you like me to?«

»I insist.«

»However it is not morning.«

A smirk grows on my lips. »So we have time.«

I open my eyes when his fingers glide out. He scoops the oil-slicked hand underneath my body and turns me on my back. Sitting on my thighs, he lets his hands wander over my chest.

Our erections touch but I’m too tired and too sated to act on it. Mirroring his doings I trace imaginary paths on his skin, starting at the shoulders and moving down to his belly, hips, bottom cheeks, then up again to the chest where my journey inevitably ends at his nipples.

He scoots a bit back and pulls me upwards. I press my lips to his chest, gladly attending to it with my tongue.

 

_We spend a long time like this, kissing and stroking and cuddling leisurely, exploring every inch of each other, yet neglecting our dicks. He smells of lemon grass and apple, indicating that he has been having a shower when I was asleep._

_At some point he retrieves the bottle of oil and gives it to me. It’s night by now, only moonlight illuminating the room. We build a backrest with the pillows and covers and I recline into a half sitting, half lying position._

_He straddles my torso and leans down to scatter pecks over my head. Meanwhile I probe his entrance with slippery digits and, upon noting that it’s still quite open, slide in two. His fingers lift my chin so our lips can meet, then entangle themselves in my hair. Our kiss is sweet and loving. He caresses my hair, my face, my neck, everything he can reach. I move my fingers inside of his body, my other arm tightly wrapped around his waist._

_When a third finger joins in, he reaches behind his back for my cock. I suck in air at the cool touch to my burning erection. Yet I relish his languid strokes and answer by using the spot my fingertips are so close to. Soon he breaks our kiss, sighing delightfully and rocking his hips. I press harder, which makes him gasp. Some more strong pushes and he bits back a moan. Then I withdraw my fingers. He is already reaching for the oil, so I hold still and watch him._

 

His teasing has stirred my desire. Impatient for more I pour a generous amount of liquid directly onto his cock. He hisses at the chill, but I swiftly bring back the heat with some strokes and then use the superfluous oil to slick myself, back and front.

Lifting my body to hover over him I search for his eyes. The emerald green and sapphire blue never fail to bewitch me; I take his cock and line us up, and then start sinking down on him, holding his gaze. As the tip presses in a shiver runs through me and his mouth falls open. I continue in slow motion, sensing how he intrudes me, how he fills me, how we unite. I am aware that my expression must resemble his, mouth open, pupils dilated, relaxed and entranced. When we reach the part his fingers couldn’t prepare me for he comes up and kisses me deeply to make up for the sting.

 

_Every time he allows me to enter him I revel in bliss. I definitely enjoy being taken, yet there is something beautiful and unique to pleasuring him in this way._

_As soon as he comes to a halt I stop kissing him and frame his face with both hands, tracing his cheeks with my thumbs. Surrounded by his vibrant tightness my cock twitches slightly, prompting him to give an involuntary jerk._

_We hold still, rejoicing in the closeness of our bodies, until it becomes maddening. I am the one who breaks down, clutch his hips and push into him. After half a dozen lights prods we are both breathing audibly, but the tension is relieved._

_We shift, he spreads his legs further and I place my feet more firmly against the mattress to support my thrusts. I smile at him, knowing that the difficult part begins now._

 

I am, by nature, rather silent during sex, no matter what kind. So when he breaks the tension it only makes my breath hitch and go faster. Yet we both know this is due to my ability to restrain myself. Whenever we have sex like this, he tries to make me unwind. And, to my everlasting disgrace, he is always successful.

 

_I pick up a gentle rhythm, neither deep nor hard, more like a constant flow. Very soon his eyelids flutter shut, but he is still suppressing most noises. My hands caress his skin reassuringly, whilst I continue to graze his sweet spot. I myself make no effort to be quiet. His smooth velvety walls embrace me with every move and the friction sends heavenly flashes of pleasure through my body, making me groan with lust._

_By now he is panting in a last-ditch attempt to keep his composure. Suddenly his muscles clench, clamping my cock hard. I react with a yelp and a deep thrust which makes him tremble for a moment, and then stiffen. Clearly he was not ready for this. I return to my rhythm and stroke his skin in order to soothe him. It doesn’t help, he is gritting his teeth and his body is tense._

_Stopping all movement I let him dismount to sit between my legs, and use the opportunity to apply new oil. He immediately falls back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath._

_»Would you like to continue like this?« I ask softly. »With me on top?«_

_He shakes his head. »It’s fine, I just need to - « He closes his eyes, draws a deep breath, releases it, and opens them again. »I’m ready«, he tells me with a wide smile and reaches out for my hands._

_I pull him in my lap where he swiftly sinks back on my cock. He sighs happily, bends down and whispers: »Take me.«_

_As he leans back, an expectant look on his face, I smile whimsically._

 

His smile sends a tingle down my spine. I know what it means: _tease_. When he starts thrusting, it’s even slower than before. But now I don’t fight to stay silent any more. Small sounds of pleasure emanate from my lips, followed by a sharp inhale as he abruptly pounds into my prostate, increasing the pace until I moan desirous, then slows so I calm down.

He repeats this cycle several times and every time I feel closer to the end. Yet I know from previous experiences that there is still some way to go.

He preludes the final part by grabbing hold of my hips. I can’t recall what his hands had been doing before because he instantly takes up a hard pace, thrusting deep, always hitting my prostate.

I give up control, immersed in pleasure as he fucks me. I am where I have been so many times tonight, the pressure so high, so close to the edge, it will happen, it has to, any moment now I’m going to come. But I don’t. Instead the feeling becomes nearly unbearable. I want to scream at the top of my lungs, but I can’t gather enough air in between his thrusts, so I moan jerkily and high-pitched. My whole body is trembling, pushing, almost hurting and _then_ it happens, the wall breaks and the pressure unloads. I throw myself forward and cling to him while orgasm shakes me thoroughly, howling out my pleasure. My vision turns a blazing white, and clouds as soon as I’m done.

I sag against him, barely conscious that he too had his climax and now lifts me up to release his penis. I am still quivering slightly, yet his strong arms hold me tight.

Once I have recovered, at least somewhat, I straighten myself up and smile at him. He looks like I feel, completely exhausted. After pressing a tender kiss to his forehead I deconstruct the backrest, lower him onto the pillows and wrap us in the blankets. We are both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you (dis)liked. Thanks.


End file.
